


wild side

by Kyew



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyew/pseuds/Kyew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soon after starting a relationship with Lister, Rimmer reveals something to Lister, will he be shocked or pleasantly surprised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild side

They'd been together for three weeks now and, what had started as furtive and exploritory kisses and touches was quickly building into something hungrier, needier.

"hnnngh, mm, Lister." Rimmer moaned as Lister bit at his neck, teasing him with pressure just the right side of painful before soothing the skin with small laps of his tongue.

Lister chuckled, "Never pegged you as the rough type Rimmer." He whispered in Rimmer's ear. 'Not that I'm complaining."

Rimmer smirked then. "Oh Listy, theres a lot that would surprise you about me."

"Oh yeah?" Lister challenged. "Care to prove it?" Rimmer seemed to stop and think for a moment before he responded with his smirk still in place

"Okay then Listy, take my shirt off." Lister seemed slightly confused by Rimmer's request, before he grinned

" I'm not quite sure where you're going with this, but i have a feeling im going to like it." Lister said as he started loosening Rimmer's tie. once removed he started working on the buttons of rimmers shirt, peppering Rimmer with kisses on each patch of skin that was revealed to him, until he had reached down to Rimmer's navel. His shirt hung open, revealing Rimmer's entire torso.

" Impressive, you're a little buffer than i imagined, but I must say, nothing surprising so far." Lister murmured into Rimmer's belly as he slid his shirt from his shoulders. He felt rather than heard the low chuckle from rimmer, as it rumbled through his chest. Lister pulled back to ask why rimmer was laughing and he stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth went slack as he took in the image before him. Peeking just around Rimmer's right bicep was a small round tattoo of Red Dwarf's insignia. Rimmer's smirk faltered slighty as Lister continued to stare at his arm. He was however, taken pleasantly by surprise as Lister surged forward and kissed him forcefully, bringing his hand up to rub over Rimmer's tattoo.

"God, Rimmer, that is possibly the sexiext this i have ever seen." Lister panted "How long have you been hiding that from me?" Rimmer's breath hitched as Lister started to play with his nipples. "well Rimmer?"

"I - I got it it just after my first year on Red Dwarf. I was so , oh god Lister, so happy that i was in the space corps." Rimmer gasped. "I was on-only twenty, more than a little drunk."

Listers voice was dark as he said " How reckless of you Rimmer." Suddenly lister was on his back with a very shirtless Rimmer straddling him.

"Like i said Listy, there's a lot that would surprise you about me." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work posted ever in the history of ever, all comments and crit hugely appreciated. 
> 
> this could turn into something more porny once i work up the courage.
> 
> this isnt edited so sorry about that.


End file.
